Premier Sang
by Koba54
Summary: OS ou comment Zaraki est devenu Zaraki. Pas gai, sanglant mais c'est le personnage qui veut ça, avec une micro-touche de Angst. Présence d'un OC mais pas de quoi fuir, je vous rassure.


**Premier sang**

**Personnage :** Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating** **:** K

**Warning au cas où :** Un peu de sang, mais bon, vous vous en doutiez.

* * *

oOo

Le jeune homme eut beau raffermir sa prise sur la poignée de son katana, celle-ci glissait entre ses doigts : la sueur de ses paumes l'empêchait de tenir son arme avec la fermeté que ce combat exigeait.

Il avait peur.

Peur de la montagne de muscles qui se tenait face à lui, massive et impitoyable. Peur de son rictus de prédateur face à sa proie. Peur de l'immense sabre qu'il brandissait dans sa direction.

Je ne veux pas crever, pensait-il en repoussant une goutte de sueur sur son front, pas encore.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il tremblait comme une fillette, mais il était entièrement dominé par la terreur animale, l'angoisse froide qui faisait sienne tout être vivant proche de sa mort... la crainte de se voir effacé du monde et de disparaitre, fusse pour quitter une vie de misère sordide.

.

L'autre demeurait immobile, au centre de la clairière calme. L'éclat de la lune naissante nimbait une partie de son visage d'une lueur blanche, tandis que l'autre demeurait plongée dans les ténèbres. L'acier de son sabre étincelait et son chatoiement métallique semblait se mouvoir sur la lame, comme si, déjà, elle ruisselait du sang clair de son adversaire.

Soudain, le démon attaqua.

Un sourire sadique retroussait ses lèvres et une lueur d'excitation presque lubrique brillait dans ses yeux de fiel à l'idée du sang versé… Lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui, le jeune garçon ne dut qu'à un réflexe providentiel de ne pas être coupé en deux. La lame de son adversaire fendit l'air et passa à deux centimètres de sa gorge. L'épée n'ayant pas trouvé sa cible, l'attaquant fut déséquilibré par son propre élan et dut reprendre appui sur ses jambes. Un éclair passa alors dans le regard du jeune homme. Il avait compris où se trouvait son avantage.

Ce vieux croûton était plus lourd et plus lent que lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une chance de lui échapper s'il se montrait plus agile.

Le monstre revint à la charge avec un rire caverneux, mais cette fois, le garçon était prêt. Cramponné à son katana, il évita tout aussi souplement le tranchant de celui de son adversaire. Une troisième attaque se solda une fois de plus par un échec et l'agresseur poussa un grognement agacé.

L'adolescent para la quatrième de toute sa force, mais ses muscles encore jeunes et peu entraînés ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la masse d'acier des épaules noueuses du géant. Celui-ci repoussa sa contre-attaque avec une facilité déconcertante et projeta son frêle adversaire contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là.

Son visage portait toujours le même rictus cruel, inébranlable.

.

Cette fois pourtant, le jeune homme sentit une pulsation inconnue vibrer dans son âme et traverser son être entier. Il sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur, en proie à la décharge d'adrénaline pure qui coulait soudain à flots dans ses veines.

Ce n'était plus la peur qui l'animait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à se jeter ainsi sur l'autre en hurlant, mais quelque chose s'était bel et bien éveillé dans son ventre et lui brûlait les entrailles. La chose mugissait contre son estomac, le poussait en avant, propulsait sa lame en mouvements sauvages et faisait bouillir son sang.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, pas encore. La chose en voulait plus. Elle voulait trancher des chairs, tailler dans le vif, toucher les plaies d'un mourant, voir le sang, sentir le liquide chaud se répandre sous ses doigts crochus…

.

Le jeune garçon se rua une fois de plus sur son ennemi en poussant un hurlement de rage pure.

L'autre l'évita, mais à l'instant où le plus jeune passait près de lui, il étira ses lèvres en un nouveau sourire.

Une frappe haute, traîtresse, mortelle.

Le garçon sut qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Pourtant, il essaya.

Le tranchant de la lame qui aurait dû fendre son crâne en deux se contenta de déchirer sa peau, dans un éclair de douleur insoutenable. Il hurla en sentant le mordant entailler la partie gauche de son visage, du front jusqu'au menton, en épargnant l'œil de justesse.

Une brume de sang s'envola sous l'impact, légère et fluide.

.

La sensation du liquide dégoulinant de la blessure qui le défigurait était atroce et lui tira une longue plainte de souffrance. Il porta une main à la hideuse meurtrissure, mais ce fut pire encore. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui donnait la nausée.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre souriait toujours et pointait son sabre entaché de pourpre dans sa direction.

- Alors gamin… on abandonne ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme redressa la tête. Cette fois, une haine absolue brûlait dans ses prunelles noires, image du poison de vengeance que charriaient ses veines.

Contrairement à ces hommes que la colère aveugle, le blessé avait l'impression que la sienne le rendait plus précis. Plus dangereux aussi. Il pouvait s'en servir contre l'autre.

Surpris par sa pugnacité, son ennemi para ses nouvelles attaques avec une once d'incrédulité dans le regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de puissance soudaine.

C'est alors que quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent de nouveau de la plaie rouge qui barrait désormais le visage de son jeune adversaire et tombèrent dans les yeux du plus vieux. Aveuglé, surpris, il recula, perdit son équilibre, chancela légèrement… c'était presque imperceptible, mais suffisant pour le garçon.

Hurlant de nouveau, il fondit sur le géant et lui faucha le ventre.

L'autre poussa un hoquet et se figea sous la surprise, yeux écarquillés.

Son regard exorbité tomba sur le visage de celui qui le tuait. Le jeune homme arborait une expression glaciale. Saisissant son katana à deux mains, il le brandit pour donner le coup de grâce et le plongea jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre déjà béant de son ennemi.

L'homme demeura un instant d'éternité suspendu à la vie, empalé sur la lame du katana, puis retomba en arrière. Les muscles relâchés subitement libérèrent alors le sabre qu'ils emprisonnaient.

.

Le jeune homme vint se pencher sur celui qu'il avait terrassé. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent encore de sa blessure au visage et tombèrent sur le moribond, dont les paupières frémirent. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore mort, le jeune homme s'agenouilla auprès du géant vaincu. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et sa voix rauque et éraillée monta jusqu'à l'adolescent.

- Beau combat… gamin.

Une toux encombrée de sang vint l'interrompre, puis il reprit :

- Je suis fier de t'avoir combattu… heureux de mourir par ta main… gamin… ton nom…

Ébahi, il lui répondit :

- Je… je n'en ai pas.

- Il faudra… t'en trouver un… alors, exhala le mourant. D'où… viens-tu ?

Le jeune brun releva la tête pour contempler la lisière de la forêt, sourcils froncés. Il grimaça car sa blessure l'élançait au point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer.

- Zaraki… chuchota-t-il enfin.

Le vieux eut un sourire.

- Ah… Zaraki, hein…

Puis il rassembla ses dernières forces pour saisir le poignet du garçon, qui n'osa pas se dégager.

- Tu dois forger ton nom… souviens… être fier… Za…ra…

Alors, une toux rauque coupa ses paroles et emporta avec elle l'âme du vieil homme.

.

Resté seul, le jeune homme se releva en gémissant sous la douleur cuisante de sa joue et de son front. Pour l'instant, cette seule blessure lui faisait oublier tous les autres coups qu'il avait reçus durant son âpre combat.

Il fit quelques pas et ramassa l'outre d'eau tombée à terre, objet premier de leur litige. Puis il contempla ses mains que le sang rougissait.

Pour la première fois de son existence, ce rouge vermeil qui souillait ses mains était de son fait.

Il tira alors une langue pointue qu'il passa sur le bas de sa blessure. Le goût amer et ferrugineux du sang qu'il léchait envahit ses papilles.

Il releva lentement la tête vers le ciel, le visage dur et fermé.

Il le sentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, dans son crâne, dans sa poitrine et jusqu'au plus profond de son ventre. Il venait de renaître.

.

En lui, la chose ronronnait, satisfaite. Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche, et en son âme, s'élevait une fièvre qui jamais ne s'éteindrait…

L'enfant était mort, mais un autre homme était né. Dont le nom, un jour, ferait trembler le monde.

Zaraki.

.

* * *

**Note :** Je sais, c'est dur d'imaginer Zaraki en ado gringalet ^^ et il est peu probable que ce personnage soit né à la Soul Society. Il est plus plausible qu'il ait été tué adulte pendant une bagarre de rues ou une guerre des gangs dans le monde réel (ou un truc comme ça XD) et qu'il ait débarqué à la Soul Society _avec sa cicatrice_ en ayant oublié tout souvenir de sa vie passée. Mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête.

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, un grand merci ;)


End file.
